The present invention relates in general to steamers utilizing two electrically powered electrodes which are emersed into an electrolyte, in particular, salt water, and which thereby generate steam. In particular, the invention relates to a steamer used specifically for impregnating a hair curler with steam.
U S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,271 and 4,453,554 both to Caruso, disclose curlers including cores surrounded by foam rubber sleeves which are adapted for receiving steam to heat and moisturize the curlers in preparation for curling hair.
A commercial product marketed by Celeste Company, Inc. and incorporating the Caruso inventions, includes a steamer comprising a cylindrical tank having a top covering which carries a pair of electrodes that are emersed into the tank. All electrical connections are made to the top so that steam generation is instantaneously stopped when the top is removed from the tank.
No mechanism is provided for firmly fixing the top to the tank so that a constant danger of spilling exists.